Painful Relations
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Danny always hated spending the night with Vlad. He always managed to make Danny suffer. Contains: Non-con/Rape and an Unhealty Relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

 **Warning: Non-con, unhealthy relationship, Rape**

Vlad sighed, hand coming down to brush over Danny's sweat soaked hair. The teen smiled at the older man, curling closer to him. He loved these little moments with Vlad, when the man treated him like an actual lover and not just some fuck-toy. It was almost as if the man truly meant it when he said he loved Danny. As if Danny was more than just a replacement for what the man really wanted.

"You look just like your mother." And just like that the illusion shattered. Danny opened his eyes to see Vlad staring down at him, face lost in thought. The teen shifted uncomfortably, feeling Vlad's cum inside of him leak out in a steady stream.

"You always say that." Vlad sighed.

"Because it's true. You have her body shape, nose, and eye shape. It's hard not to see her when I look at you." Danny finally found the energy to turn away from Vlad. He winced as his hole clenched in protest to the movement, Vlad had been especially rough this time.

"Maybe I should sleep somewhere else tonight." Vlad rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. The teen huffed as he was pulled back into a firm chest and turned to face Vlad.

"I didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities, Daniel. I only meant to tell you how beautiful you looked to me, but if you're going to act like a child then maybe you should sleep in another room." Danny curled up further, letting himself drown in Vlad's arms. He lowered his eyes, letting Vlad man-handle him into another position.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting." Vlad smiled and pressed a kiss to the teen's throat.

"I think I know a way you can make it up to me." With that Vlad was in him once more, cock buried immediately to the hilt. Danny hissed at the sudden pain and tears sprung to his eyes.

"Vlad, wait." Vlad sighed, lips curling into a frown.

"Goodness Daniel. You'd think after the amount of times we've done this you'd have built up some tolerance. I guess children just aren't as experienced." Danny felt himself shrink further under the man's words.

"I'm sorry." Vlad waved away his apology and shifted, pressing himself deeper into the boy. Danny squeaked and buried his face in Vlad's chest, trying to hold back the pained whimpers that threated to escape him.

"Are you ready now?" Danny nodded, not trusting his voice. Vlad smirked and gave a sharp thrust forward. Danny bit down on his lip, eyes screwing shut as pain filled him. It hurt. It hurt so much and he wanted to scream so badly. But he kept his mouth shut and let Vlad continue to thrust wildly into him.

"So tight. Your pussy's so wet for me." Vlad growled against his ear and Danny whimpered. He hated it when Vlad spoke to him during sex. The man loved to feminize and whorify him, always calling Danny his "slutty little girl" or some variation. He hated it, but Vlad loved it and had made a big fuss when Danny had asked him to stop. After all it wasn't fair that Vlad couldn't speak how he wanted to when he was constantly pleasuring Danny. Even if it felt like Vlad was the only one getting pleasure from this.

Danny screamed as Vlad suddenly rammed into his prostate. The tears he had been holding back finally made their way down his face and Danny couldn't help the soft cries that left him. Vlad growled and shoved his hand against Danny's mouth.

"Shut up, you little whore." Danny nodded faintly but Vlad only continued to press down harder, shoving Danny further into the mattress. Vlad's thrusts were erratic and powerful as he slammed himself against the teen. He could feel hos close the other man was and silently wished Vlad would pull out. He couldn't stand to have another load of the man inside of him. Vlad came soon, a cry of 'Maddie' on his lips as he released himself into the crying teen underneath him. After a few moments Vlad pulled himself out of Danny and rolled away from the boy.

"Clean yourself up." Danny gave a slight nod before realizing Vlad couldn't see him. He pulled himself over to the edge of the bed and stood, legs immediately collapsing underneath him. He cried out as his legs buckled and refused to move. All he could feel was pain radiating from his lower half. He could hear Vlad's noise of frustration as the man stood.

"Must I do everything myself?" The older halfa easily picked up Danny, wrapping his hand around the teen's upper arm and jerking him along to the bathroom. Danny bit his lip to keep silent as he was dropped once more to the floor. Vlad angrily turned on the bath, letting it fill with hot water as he glared down at Danny. Once the tub was full the man dragged Danny into the tub, ignoring the teen's cry of pain. Danny watched as Vlad grabbed the soap and began to lather him thoroughly. The cleaning was far from gentle and left Danny with a few more bruises than before. When Vlad finally reached his thighs the man scrubbed furiously at the skin. The towel in his hand moved up to Danny's abused hole and this time Danny couldn't keep silent during the rough treatment.

"V-vlad, stop! Please stop!" His hole was suddenly breeched and the towel scraped across Danny's insides in an attempt to clean him. Danny screamed outright and finally collapsed, unconscious. Vlad hissed and hastily dropped the towel. Danny's head lolled to the side as Vlad stood. The man gave the unconscious teen one last look of contempt before exiting the bathroom. If only the boy were more like his mother.


End file.
